spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tagears Tagears
It is believed that the Tagears Pack and thier first dominate female, Tagears, was dominate or young at the time that the first zoologist habitated one Kazi pack in 1988. The Tagears were origionally marked and followed with red, yellow or blue-green ID tags in thier ears instead of radio collars and other SVCTR methods. However, the people who followed the group left in 1989, leaving the group unworked with for a long while. The group was finally rehabitated in November 1994 and Tagears was discovered to be the dominate female. This was a position she held until her death seven years later. Tagears Queen Tagears (94TGF001) was first seen on November 5, 1994 when the group was first habitated. However, it wasn't until five days later that Tagears was discovered to be the dominate female. At the time, the dominate male was named Wripple. The group consisted of nineteen group members, including Tagears and Wripple. It wasn't long afterwards in December 1994 that Tagears gave birth to her first known litter of five kits. The kits were Bukem (94TGF020), Fly (94TGM021), Beans (94TGF022), Flea (94TGM023) and Tiny (94TGM024). Shortly afterwards, she allowed the evicted females, Holly, Jade, Vendelli, Panthera and Tornears, to return to the pack. Shortly afterwards, Vendelli and Tornears were discovered to be pregnant. In January, Tagears was also pregnant. However, her rivals soon lost their litters after Tagears concieved. Also that month, seven wild adn Landings males immigrated into the group. They attacked dominate male Wripple and ousted him. However, four of the males, the ones from Landings, soon left the group to return to their birth pack. The fight was left between the three new wild males named Antezuma , Grekuluma and Sanantina. Antezuma eventually won the position beside Tagears, though she was still pregnant. Two days later, former dominate male Wripple dissapeared, never to be seen again. In February, Tagears gave birth to her second litter. The kits were Rhian (95TGF028), Abbas (95TGF029) and Zen (95TGM030). However, Antezuma was not the father but instead Wripple, the former dominate male. Despite this, the whole litter survived. By the end of the month, however, all the Tagears females were pregnant minus Tagears and her juvinille subordinates. The day after all the females were discovered to be pregnant, the Landings pack attacked the Tagears' den. However, they failed to kill the litter but Holly was killed in the encounter. A few days later, Jade aborted her litter. She was followed by Panthera and Vendelli, who also aborted. Then, roving Tagears male Myrikks was killed by rival males as well as Fickle. Only Screech returned to the group and he bore serious injuries. In March, Tagears was pregnant again. A few days later, Grekuluma, Streak and Cody all returned from roving. The same day, Screech died from his infected injuries. Then, subordinate female Fawn gave birth to her litter. However, the notoriously unruly subordinate female Tornears killed the litter and gave birth to her own litter in thier place. However, her litter was lost. Then, Melli gave birth to her litter but the kits were also lost. Then Falcon gave birth but Tornears ousted her and the whole Tagears pack abandoned the litter. This was Tagears' way of saying that the pack had enough kits to feed already and as her kits were future leaders of the group, they were more important. Shortly afterwards, Grekuluma was predated. Then, in April, the Tagears attacked the Landings' den, killing one of thier kits before their rivals returned and chased them away. Then, on April 11, 1995, Tagears gave birth to her third litter consisting of Sunny (95TGM031), Samantha (95TGF032), Smokey (95TGM033) and Kitty (95TGF034). The whole litter survived. Then, shorlty after, a wild male joined the group and was named Buvilion. He attacked Antezuma shortly after joining the group and three days later overthrew him. However, he did not remain the dominate male for long. Antezuma attacked and overthrew him, reclaiming dominance for good. Buvilion and Sanantina then left the group to rove after Antezuma drove them out. In May, Jade was bitten by a rattlesnake and died. Tagears as well as Tornears were both pregnant and fighting. Flea, Tagears' kit, was then predated. Tagears joined alliances with Tornears and they evicted Vendelli. She was later predated. Sanantina then reappeared at the Tagears but he was driven out by Antezuma again and Last Seen. Then, in June, Tornears attacked Tagears and their fight for dominance began. During the fighting, Tornears aborted her litter. Shortly after, Tagears began violently attacking the rival female and eventually secured her position. Afterwards, she gave birth to another litter of four kits named Killa (95TGF036), Basta (95TGM037), Punket (95TGM038) and Xo doom (95TGM039). However, despite being beaten, rival female Tornears was still causing trouble within the ranks. She attacked and evicted Fawn, who tried desporately to return to her family but Tornears constantly chased her out until finally allowing her to return several days. Tagears then attacked Tornears, wounding her severely. Then in July, both Tagears and her daughter Cheers were pregnant. However, the Tagears split and Cheers went with the splinter group, later named Sirus. Tornears took over as the dominate female in the Sirus but the group was lost within the same year. The two sister groups encountered each other a few times, though, before dissapearing for good. In August, Tagears aborted her litter. She soon became pregnant again September but aborted her litter. Fawn and Falcon then gave birth to a mixed litter of five kits, though one died shortly after being ID-chipped. The kits were Wilcox (95TGF040), Blue (95TGF041), 95TGK042, Wiley (95TGM043), and Fox (95TGM044). Since Tagears had lost her own litter, she allowed the new kits to survive. In October, Tagears was pregnant again and in November she gave birth to Barabi (95TGF045), Machelli (95TGM046), Leonardo de Caprio (95TGM047) and Darnell (95TGF048). Later that month, the father of the kits, Antezuma, was salvaged when the Tagears fought their wild neighbors. However, after a few days, he made a full recovery. In December, Panthera, Bukem, and Killa were seporated from the main group. Panthera was killed while Bukem was last seen. Killa was the only one to return to the group. Her again pregnant mother Tagears welcomed her back. Tagears' Kits Possible kits: Cheers All Known Litters: December 17, 1994: Bukem, Fly, Beans, Flea, and Tiny, all fathered by Wripple Tagears. February 11, 1995: Rhian, Abbas and Zen, all fathered Wripple Tagears. April 11, 1995: Sunny, Samantha, Smokey and Kitty, all fathered by Antezuma Tagears. June 15, 1995: Killa, Basta, Punket and Xo doom, all fathered by Antezuma Tagears. November 3, 1995: Barabi, Machelli, Leonardo de Caprio and Darnell, all fathered by Antezuma Tagears. Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Dominate Females Category:Tagears Individuals Category:SVCTR Legends